Only Me
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Chris/Wesker yaoi, Dont like, dont read. Jaz(Jasmine) my bestest friend n my sister from another (equally awesome) ninja, slept over(is still sleeping) and I heard her talkin in her sleep bout this idea. T for curses, 2 genre unknown


It was quick and unexpected. The fist came flying and all I could to was shut my eyes and wait for the final blow to land on my beaten, battered body. _'I'm gonna die...and not by Wesker.'_ the thought hurt more then my broken bones.

I was dragged away from chasing Wesker and away from my partner, Sheva Almoar and currently in a unknown location somewhere in Africa.

* * *

_Sheva and I were walking through the ship after killing U-Excella when_

"Chris! Look out!"_ I gave her a slightly confused look before she was shoot in the shoulder. I quickly spun around, getting my knife out when I was suddenly yanked by the back of my collar, the force making me flip back facing a bleeding Sheva on the floor. Before I was able to fight back, I was knocked over the head. I woke up a bit later, still dizzy, in a moving truck headed somewhere in Africa, positively sure a good set away from where I was supposed to be. I saw two silhoutes in the driver and passenger seat._

"He could wake up anytime." _the passenger seat turned, by the voice, her head to the driver. _"So we'll be ready." _another woman's voice spoke from the driver seat. It shocked me slightly, having the change in kidnappers. It was mainly a man and a woman or just a man or a group of men. What could two grown women want with me, in Africa? _

"Wesker will be upset..."

"Then let him! Wesker cares for no one and has used and **killed** our sister in his sick twisted plans. He doesnt need this Redfield. He doesnt care. If anything, he should get on his knees and thank us!" _Using the last bit of energy trying to figure out who these women were and how they knew Wesker, I knock out once again._

* * *

Now, after being smacked awake, stabbed, kicked, punched and most likey burned, I finally stop struggling against my wall restrants and concentrate on breathing. "You should be lucky we've kept you alive for so long." one whispers, kicking me in my broken ribs, making me cough up more blood I didnt think I had left. "Indeed." the other smaller voice agrees, punching me in my already swollen eye. I clench my teeth, sucking in the pain and using it to finally talk. "W...Why?" I croak, my voice raspy and full of dry and liquid blood. "Why? Because this is your fault, you limey fuck!" the older of the two kicks me hard in the balls. I screams out in pain, as I have been for, what felt like, several hours as I feel my balls break. "Exactly...what have I...I done?!" I hiss, spiting blood in the older's direction. I could see the older smirk in the dull light. "If you hadnt been taken advantage and had been a _man_ all those years ago, Wesker...he wouldnt have made Uro and...our sister..would still be here!" the younger punches me, shoving her forearm deep into my stomach. With nothing to throw up any longer, I scream again, the intense pain making me dizzy. But my heart races at the comment. _'How does she know?!'_ I watch the two sister. "Ex...cella?..."

The older steps back into the light. "Bravo." she claps. Her moonlight eyes and smooth pale skin identical to Excella's. "How do you know about me and Wesker...? About that night?" The younger steps in the light with her sister. "Wesker writes alot in his free time." the younger speaks in a small voice, looking very much like her sisters. "Emma sneaks into his room while his out in the lab." the older says as I flash back to that night...

* * *

_I had came over to Wesker's house but no one was there. Wesker gave me an extra key so I let myself in. I locked the door and since I was still a bit sweaty from my most recent mission I went to take a shower. I did hear the door unlock but I thought it was Wesker because he's the only other one with the key. It wasnt unusual for Wesker to come in late because of the hours at the lab. So when I came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me to find a man rading through the living room I was scared. I left the shower on before I got out,thinking that if Wesker were here he would want a shower. Even though it wasnt Wesker I left the shower on so the man wouldnt suspect anything. I slowly crept to Wesker's room to get the gun I knew he always had in the top of the dresser next to his bed. I grabbed the gun and slowly walked out the the living room. "S.T.A.R.S hands up!" I shouted. At first he did what he was told. Then he tackled me. I shot a bullet surprised by the attack. He grabbed the gun and threw it to the other end of the room. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand and trailed circles on my chest with the other. "What the fuck...? What the fuck do you want?" I shouted. "Aww. No need to be so loud." the man said. It was dark so I couldnt see anything but his hazel eyes which seemed to light up._

_"Just take what you want and leave." I snapped. "Maybe but are you willing to leave? I wouldnt think so." I could hear the smile in his vocie. I tried to wiggle free,which wasnt helping. "Whats wrong?" he whispered in my ear,smirking. I pulled away even more(If possiable) and headbutted him. He fell backwards and I hurried to my feet. I ignored the throbing pain in my head and ran to the corner of the room to get the gun. I guess he was use to getting headbutted 'cause he recovered pretty fast and and grabbed for my leg. I fell fliping over the coffee table. He climbed on top of me. "Nice try." when he said that,for some unknown reason, I became very aware that my towel sliped off when I made a run for the gun. He seemed aware that I was fully naked too. He tied my hands and started moving his hand along my chest. "What are you-!" I quickly bit my lip as one of his hands reached my nipple. "Getting a little frisky arent we?" he laughed and starting taking off his pants._

_'What?! Holy shit! Please,please no no no no no!' As I was not paying attention he pushed in without no warning. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I thrusted and thrusted. All I could do is whimper and cry Wesker's name. About 30 mintues in Wesker barged in._

_"Wesker!" I cried as the man kept going. The man looked towards the door and Wesker blew his fucking head off. Wesker ran over to me, cut the rope and cradled me untill the cops got there._

* * *

"You dont know anything.." I hiss, not feeling the pain any longer. "This is where your wrong. I know once you gone, Wesker wont feel the need to play this petty game of Cat & Mouse with you and he'll go into hiding and do the world a favor and **_die_**." the older, which I had yet to learn the name of, gave another punch, this time to my probably dislocated jaw.

"Ethena!" Emma hisses, stopping the older(Ethena) from punching me again. I no longer scream but continue to remember the days and nights I spent with Wesker, my captain, my lover and now my enemy. It sickened me to admit I had altermotive for helping create the BSAA, for trying to save the world...but what made me really wanna break down and cry was that I'd be killed by someone _not_ Wesker.

"Kill me..." I fall completly limp against the wall. "The Great Redfield, begging for death?"

"Year after year of carrying the pain, the betrayal...pretending to see him as nothing more then the monstar he'd become. If he was just my captain, if he was just the stubburn blond bastard I worked with...I would've let him go. But he wasnt! He dragged me with him...made me believe he had a heart. I believed he gave that heart to me as I did to him. I was stupid. When he did this...when he began talking about world domination...I kept seeing the man who put himself in the hospital for eight months saving and shielding a little girl from gang of shooters and kidnappers. I could never bring myself to aceept the change. I lied to myself and the rest of the world. I said I wanted him died to the world and I...me, I really thought he'd change..." I look through my unswollen eye and for a mintue, through the reflection of the sisters pitiful faces, I know they finally sees the famous Chris Redfield for who he actually was; a pained man that had been betrayed by the person he loved most and trying to set things right, one way or another.

"I...I cant take it anymore..." the pent up tears flood down, washing some off the wet blood and making crimson drops hit the floor. The sisters, Ethena and Emma, suddenly feeling bad for me I guess, both nod and decied to put me out of my misery. Ethena gives me a soft pat on the shoulder. She raises her fist and comes down, the wind swishing with her fist. Then I could hear the swishing of the fist come to a sudden stop. I slowly opens my eye.

"If you think your going to touch him, more then you already have, you are surely mistaken."

_'No...'_

My swollen and non-swollen eyes go wide at the leather vested man in front of me, holding and slightly twisting Ethena's arm. "W-Wesker!" she squeaks in pain. "You go against my orders" he takes a step forward to Emma, her sisters arm in his gloved hand. "you go through my things" another step. "you kidnap him" Emma hits the wall, fear radiating off of her. "and you try to beat him to death." he breaks Ethena's arm and lets her crumble to the floor. "I-I warned her Wesker! I did!" Emma starts to cry, trying not to look at the pool of blood surrounding her sister. "I'm warning _you_, the both of you!" he snaps, his red eyes flashing dangerously through his shades. "Get out of Africa. Never speak, never even think of me, Christopher, or your horrible, slut of a sister again." Emma nods, silently crying and dragging her sister out of the dim lit room. I continue to look on in awe at the leather clad man. Wesker sighs, running his gloved fingers through his hair. "W...Wesker..?" Dizzy...room spinning. I try to concentrate on the man walking over to me and find a reason for what just happened. "Listen to me very carefully Christopher Redfield. You are suppose to die by my hand and _only_ my hand!" despite the harshness in his voice, he softly tilts my face to look at his own. "...what?" it was soft and almost non-exsitent, but it was there. "You are mine!" Wesker captures my still questioning lips, growling, probably at the taste of my blood. But it wasnt a bad growl...it was more like a purr. I smile, spliting my lip even more, but not caring as I bath in addictive taste of whats pure Wesker. "Why?" the question was shot in a million directions.

Why'd you betray me? Our team? Why'd you save me? Why do you want me dead? Why'd you kiss me? Why'd you drag me into this? Why didnt you love me?

"Our fates are pre-written, dear heart. You simply bent fate and made me..." he trails off, not wanting to continue...but does anyways. "Made me love you Christopher. When you came to S.T.A.R.S the plan was already in motion. I didnt think I'd fall for you or vice versa. I tried. I tried to stop caring about you. Then we happened. I fogot all about the virus, William, Spencer, everything. But that night I was finally reminded of what had to be done. The night of brake in..." I spot the blond grinding his teeth. He speaks like if it physically _hurt_ him to admit he still had human emotions, though it's killer to love someone your doomed to either die by or kill. I should know. "Thats when I knew what had to be done. I needed to get rid of people like that and worse. I couldnt let that happened to you or anyone else. I couldnt let this world we risked our lives for go to hell." I just watch in shock.

_"I'm not destorying the world, I'm saving it!"_

_'That's what he meant...but so what? I could never let him get away with this!'_

"A...Albert" I whisper, letting my worry, my sorrow and my love for him flood. Wesker strokes my cheek. "Christopher..." I nuzzle the blond's cold gloved hand against my bloody, swollen cheek. With his free hand, Wesker breaks the chains around my wrist, catching me as I stumble foward, trying to get use to using my legs again. I let myself be carried to a table and laid on said table. Wesker patches up my severe wounds, but not the rest. I'm pretty sure there's a limit of how much you help a person trying to kill you, even if you do love them.

I start to drift off, my vision as well as Wesker fading. But even while I'm asleep, I can feel that soft, angelic smile that can only come from the devil himself.

* * *

"Chris...! Chris wake up!" I jolt up, only to see Sheva, and no Wesker. But I can only see Sheva through one eye. I look down spots the bandaged wrapped around my upper arm, my torso and, I feel over what was(probably still is) my swollen eye, to feel bandages covering it up as well. "You did this? But you look pretty badly hurt, no wonder you passed out." Sheva tugs slightly at the bandage wrapped round my upper arm. "Yeah..." I swing my legs over the table and quickly put my head in my hands to stop the room from spinning. "Who did this to you Chris?" Sheva asks, placing her hand on my shoulder. I wince but she doesnt seem to notice and I look up at her. _'Wont be any use getting _them_ into trouble...well _anymore_ trouble.'_

"That doesnt matter. What matters is finding Wesker." I jump off the table and ignore the still spinning room. "But Chris-"

"No buts! Our life's are put at risk to stop people like him! I'm fine, trust me." I give her a smile, the pain worth it as she slowly nods her head. "Okay Chris. I trust you." She hands me my gear and before we leave, she points out something. "Look." she points at the wall behind the table I was laying on.

_Mine and only mine Christopher_

_I'll see you very soon_

I'm pretty sure for Sheva, it seems pretty eeire. Of course, the elegant writing, almost impossible to do in blood, makes me smile again. "Talk about possivie stalker kidnappers..." I hear Sheva mutter as we open the door to bright, wide area of Africa. "All just for me huh?" I chuckle as Sheva gives me an 'You okay?' look. I cough and quickly nod my head. "I'm fine. Really." she gives me this 'yeah right' look and we continue walking.

_'I'm coming Wesker...And no matter what, this has to end...'_

A/N- A small thing I heard Jaz mumblin in her sleep ;)


End file.
